Puffins and Pandas
by LxLight117.337
Summary: So this is a one-shot with Hong Kong and Iceland(Leon and Emil) and contains Fuff and Smutt, the good stuff in my opinion.But if you dont like it then skip this story. If you do like that kind of stuff then by all means... ENJOY!HOPE YA LIKE IT!


So this is just a fanfic I did with another one of my friends. It involves HongIce( Hong Kong and Iceland)from Hetalia. The title could have been better (it doesn't really go with the story) but we couldn't think of anything else is fluff and smutt in it just as a warning.. but other than those few words… ENJOY~:3

p.s. If you don't know already…Hong Kong=Leon and Iceland=Emil (OH! And Hai means yes)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia or any of the characters

Leon was at a Dim Sum place with his family and he needed to use the restroom. As he was in there he saw a guy with platinum hair, he thought that boy was the most beautiful buy he has ever set eyes on.

Emil was washing his hands when Leon said "Hi!" he looks to the side to see a boy with cute light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes."Uh-hi?" Leon replied. "May I ask for your name?" Leon asks politely. "Hai,I'm Emil. And your name?" " My name is Leon, nice to meet you, I think you have a beautiful name.:)" Leon makes a small attempt of flirting, not wanting to rush into anything.

"Really? You don't mean it…" Emil blushes. The small attempt to flirt worked. "I do, like, mean it" Leon replied. "Well…thanks. I really like your hair." Leon blushes this time "Oh, uh, thank you."Emil realizes he should leave due to Norway waiting for him, though he would much rather gaze at Leon's face. "I have to go…" Emil says reluctantly. "Oh!"Leon snaps back into reality."I have to go too but hopefully we'll meet again." "Hopefully." Emil replies before leaving the bathroom. He was long gone when Leon realized he didn't get his phone number.

"Crap! I should have gotten his phone number,dammit!" he scolded himself. Leon walks out of the restroom, noticing a piece of paper on the floor that says:

Emil again…Call Me! ^~^

And it says his phone number right underneath. Leon picked it up and hugged it, excited to get home and call the Icelandic boy. The phone ringed a few time before getting picked up. "Hi Emil, its Leon!" he said happily. "Oh.(inside Emil is screaming happily)Hey Leon what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just got home, and you?" Leon replied. "Nothing much either. I am just kinda chillin around at my house in my boxers, you know how that is I'm sure. :)" he says innocently. Leon blushes like crazy, imagining the sight. He really wanted to go to Emil's house. "I'm just listening to music, what pretty much any person would do." Leon laughs nervously. Emil laughs too"Yeah pretty much… hey maybe we could hang out sometime. I wouldn't care where, as long as it's with you." Emil blushes, glad that Leon wasn't there to see his face. "Hai, I would love to go somewhere with you." "I'll let you choose time and place…if you want." "okay, how about the movies? We could see that movie everyone is talking about… The Fault in Our Stars. It plays at 7 pm. "Hai."

That night both boys could barely get any rest due to the excitement of seeing each other yet again.

[The next day at 5 pm]

Emil was so excited. He washed his hair three times In the shower and put on black jeans, a white dress shirt, and a black tie.

Leon combed combed his hair to his usual hairstyle and put on a black dress shirt, a white tie, and blue jeans.

[7 PM]

Leon and Emil arrive, greet each other, and enter the movie theatre. The movie was very enjoyable, but then the make-out scene comes up. Emil shifts uncomfortably in his seat and feels blush spread on his cheeks, imagining that being him and Leon. Leon pokes his shoulder.

Emil looks at him, trying to look as composed as he could, hiding the blush from his cheeks."Yes?" Leon didn't say anything; he kissed him on the lips. He knew that it might be rushing into things, but it felt like the right thing to do. He couldn't wait any longer.

Emil was shocked at first. Leon was actually kissing him. When Emil snapped back to reality, he closed his eyes and kissed him back. Leon deepened the kiss. Emil pulls away and savors the lingering feeling of Leon's lips on his. It seemed like Leon wasn't finished. "Don't worry, we'll get back to it later. I don't want to attract any attention and disturb other people." Emil winks at him. "okay then sweetie~" Leon winks back.

When the movie ends, Leon and Emil walk past people with tear streaked faces and go out to the parking lot. Leon stops and looks around."What's wrong?" Emil asks. "My car…it's gone. Someone must have broken into it and stole it. Great, now how will I, like, get home!" "…. I can drive you to your house. It won't be a bother." "I don't mind if we go to yours either…" Leon replied.

Emil's eyes widen and he can feel blush threaten to appear on his cheeks."Okay." They both get in Emil's car and drive to his house. Leon thought he had a beautiful house. Three stories are quite impressive. "Do you live alone?" he asked. "Yes, I moved into here about half a year ago." He unlocks the gate and then they reach to the door. Emil opens the door for Leon. "It's very beautiful here." "Oh, thank you." "Do you mind if I take a shower, I won't be long." Leon asks. "Go ahead. There is a bathroom in the guest rooms, let me show you to yours."

Emil leads Leon up to the third floor and shows him to his room."My room is just across the hall if you need anything." "Arigato." Leon felt a little disappointed that he won't be sharing a room with Emil. But, really, both boys knew something was going to happen.

As soon as Leon is in the bathroom Emil lets out a breath he was holding and collapsed on the guest bed. He couldn't believe Leon was at his house. It was like a dream. Emil's eyes close involuntarily and he realizes how tired he is. Without thinking, he fell asleep on the bed within a few minutes.

Leon couldn't believe he was at Emil's house, either. It was too good to be true, but it was happening. He got out of the shower, put his clothes on, and walked out of the bathroom. He didn't even look at his bed; he just walked out of the room excitedly, thinking about Emil and how he still tasted black liqourice on his own lips from the kiss, though after thoroughly looking throughout the house and calling Emil's name, he was no-where to be seen. He went back to the guest bedroom, deciding he would call Emil's cell when he got there. But right when he walked into the room he found Emil sleeping in his bed. He must have been tired. Leon scolded himself for getting himself so worried and being so unobservant

He walked over to the bed and sat down next to the peacefully sleeping Icelandic boy. His lips were parted slightly and his eyelashes ever so delicately brushed up against his cheeks. He looked like an angel. Leon chuckles to himself before he playfully tickles Emil's lower lip with his fingertips. Emil's lips tug upward a little. "Leon…" escapes his lips in barely a whisper. "Hai?" Leon notices Emil is still asleep"Oh." "Kiss…me…" Emil whispers in his sleep. Leon smiles, Emil is dreaming about him, how cute.

Leon lowers his head down and meets Emil's lips with his own. Emil's eyes flutter open and he realizes he fell asleep on Leon's bed and Leon is kissing him. He wraps his arms around Leon's neck. Leon realizes Emil woke up and pulls back so their lips are inches apart."Oh, I'm sorry… I couldn't resist." Leon apologizes."It's okay." Emil smiles and blushes."I apologize for falling asleep on your bed." He gets up and walks towards the door."Your probably tired."

Leon gets off the bed and before Emil could walk out the door grabs his wrist and uses his other hand to reach over Emil's head to shut the door. Emil looks over his shoulder at Leon. Leon just looks deeply into his eyes and says "Don't leave." "Okay."Emil breathes before Leon pins him against the door and kisses him the way he wanted to in the movie theatre. He blindly uses hand to find the light and switches it off. Then he and Emil make their way to the bed while still making out until Leon just full out picks up Emil, allowing him to wrap his legs around his waist.

Leon lands on top of Emil on the bed. He licks Emil's lower lip, asking to enter his mouth. Emil obliges and soon their tongues meet. "You are quite extraordinary."Emil says when they both pull back to breathe. "I see you in, like, the same way." Leon says.

Leon kisses and nibbles on Emil's neck, causing him to moan. "When you want something your actions seem to really show." Emil tells him. "What do you mean?" Leon asks. "An example is right now. I'm pretty sure you wanted to hear my pleasure, so in your actions you hit one of my sensitive spots, causing me to moan."

Leon nibbled the sensitive spot again, receiving another moan from Emil. He did, in fact, want to hear Emil's pleasure. "I suppose I do have a problem with getting what I want. But I can tell you are really holding back." "I have a problem with holding back my emotions. I tend to over think things.""Well then don't. Don't think, just do. Sometimes it is the only right thing." "It's harder to do than sai-" "It really isn't. Just try… try pulling out all of your emotions for me. Don't even have a second thought about it, just do it."

"Okay…" Emil closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before skimming once over what he was holding back and allowing himself to let go. He turns Leon over under him and begins hungrily kissing his neck, jaw, and lips, causing Leon to moan. Leon turns Emil over back under him and buries his hands in his hair while kissing him, Emil doing the same.

"Your times up with being on top. I guess you were holding a lot back." Leon says against Emil's neck. Emil just nods, submitting to him just this once. A few hours later Emil and Leon both don't have shirts on and Emil is in Leon's arms under the blankets.

Emil didn't want to take up Leon's sleeping space so he carefully slipped out of the boy's grasp and got out of the ruffled up bed. Before he stumbled off of the ledge of the bed he felt a hand grab his wrist. He looked through his tired lids at Leon half-sitting up. "Don't leave me alone, please. Could you sleep with me?" "Yeah." He says. Emil lays back down, and Leon wraps his arms securely back around him. Emil breathes in Leon's shampoo scent.

Leon chuckles, "You're so cute." "How so?" Emil asks."Well, in general you're cute. But also right now you are all flushed and your hair is extremely tousled." "Your hair is barely tousled." Emil says. "My hair tends to stay straight." "So I've seen…" Emil could feel his eyes droop. "Get sleep, my love." Emil smiles, Leon said _my love _to him.

Leon rests his chin on Emil's head, he feels Emil's breath start to slow on his chest. When he is sure Emil is asleep he whispers" I love you."

But Emil wasn't entirely asleep yet and when he heard Leon say that he smiled."I love you…too."Leon's eyes widen in surprise at this, and then he too smiles and buries his head in Emil's hair. Emil buries his face in Leon's chest and they both fall asleep intertwined with each other.

END…HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!


End file.
